The Crossroads
by triscythe59
Summary: This is a newly made story that I cam up with. Its like an anime novel one-shot or something. I Hope you like the story that I created.


**The Crossroads**

**Part 1**

The sound of steel clashing one after another, making loud shattering noises that could be enough for everyone to hear.

The source of these noises stand between two figures fighting each other, one holding a pair of short blades that perfectly matched each other yet in a different form and his appearance would be seen as young adult in his 20s or so, he whore an amour around his body but his face exposed. While the other held a long sword that was much taller than the wielder, holding such a weapon seemed impossible for any weak man to wield, he wore dark garment that would resemble that of a pope and his appearance seemed to be in his 30-40s.

Both of their weapons looked as if they would shatter any moment if they were to continue their fight.

Their faces where overshadowed, not be seen clearly, but their injuries, blood dripping from their body, and their breaths can be seen from their exhaustion where as bright as day.

There surrounding was like an inside of a kingdom, where they are the inside of where the king's throne stands, the room was large, large enough to have a ball to party and celebrate, there where painting's around the room, the room even held wonderful furniture that was made to fit well with the king's subjects and seat where the king sits where all in place. You can say that you can imagine this kind of scenery in fantasies or history.

Yet that was before the battle began in some point. Its appearance was that there was rubble, destroyed pillars, parts of the room catching on fire, paintings destroyed, furniture destroyed and the king's seat was destroyed yet was still standing. This was all what remains in the results of their fight.

"Tsk, your one stubborn man you are!" shouted the young man towards his foe. "But you know perfectly well that you won't last any longer as it is, am I right!?"

His foe stayed quit after listening to question.

He raised his right blade and pointed towards him. "Let's go everyone! We may not last any longer, but if we end this now our deaths, our sacrifice, his death, will bring peace to all!"

After shouting out those words 6 figures behind him appeared.

Their faces too were overshadowed however they were under the same condition between two standing.

Yet they raised their blades, and thus it would seem that they were ready give up their lives in this final battle.

"Right! Let's go and end this war once and for all!"

From that moment they all charged towards their enemy pointing their swords at him.

There enemy did not move nor did he raise his blade, probably he was already reaching his limit.

The seven warriors charged strait towards him, preparing to stab him all at once. However before they could reach the end something happened.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

An endless sound came from out of nowhere and from that point a young boys eyes awaken.

The boy was lying on a bed, he looked around their where posters in walls, a laptop in a desk, it was his room he was in.

The beeping noise came from an alarm clock just by his window behind his bed. He reached for it and immediately turned it off.

As soon as he got up from bed he opened the window and looked out from his view. There he saw his neighbourhood and the city from the distance.

"Haa" The boy made big sigh as soon as he got went back to his room thinking to himself "Another dream about them."

What the boy saw was all just a dream. A dream that he thought was annoying.

He looked at his calendar, "Right, first day of second year high school, I better get ready." He thought to himself as he was changing.

The Boy's name was Kagura Harumi, a young second year student.

**Part 2**

From that morning Harumi was on his way towards his first day of school on foot.

"Yawn, seriously what was up with that dream?" he questions himself as he walked along his neighbourhood's street with a slightly tire look on his face. "Every night it's the same dream over and over again. I mean Knights, magic and fantasy? Give me break. Those kinds of things only exist in stories, games, history or whatever."

"Great, where do I go from here?" Harumi questions himself with an annoyed look on his face. "I know where the school is but I don't know which root to take. Dammit! I knew I should do some exploring since I moved in this neighbourhood."

As he thought to himself how to get to school he notices a girl ahead of him crossing the road.

She had long black hair being pulled back by her ponytail, she was wearing a school uniform which makes her student and in her arms she was holding a school bag.

"Mm, that girls wearing same uniform as I am, maybe I should go and ask– ." Before he could finish what he could say in his head he notices a truck charging strait towards.

The girl notices the bus too, she had a surprised and scared look in her face and she was not moving at and the bus just kept charging as if the driver did not see her at all (the driver was asleep in the truck.)

"Aaahhhhh!, H-hey get out of thei–" before he could finish what he had to say something snap in his head, then he suddenly visioned scenery of a little girl who was about to get run other by a runaway carriage.

"Huh…? What's going on?" his surrounding was no longer streets or houses around him but there was nothing more but white emptiness that surround it was as if the whole world just vanished and as if he was standing on nothing and there was just that girl in harm way.

"Where am I?" Without knowing what's happening he suddenly saw a man saving the girl with one single step of omnipotent power, "Eh… How did he…, Wait, that's the guy in my dreams." But before he could put sense on what's happening he noticed that he was caring the girl on his arms in the overside of the street (the truck passed by them while driver woke up). "Eh? Eeh? Eeeeeeeh!?" was the only thing that screamed in Harumi's mind while giving a small smile and a confusing face.

The girl was staring at him and he was staring at her, an awkward moment that last for five seconds. The first to speak was the girl. "Umm, hey…" but before she could say anything, Harumi instantly dropped her to the ground. "Ouch! Hey! What was that fo–" Before she could finish shouting at him, Harumi rans away.

"Hey, hey, hey! where do you think you're going!?"

Harumi ignores the girl and keeps thinking to himself in thought "What the hell just happened!? Am I seeing things? And how in the world did that happen just now?" Those are the words that keep repeating in his head.

**Part 3**

"Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Dong Ding" The sound of the bell chime was the end of the school's opening ceremony.

"Haa, I'm glad I was able to make towards the opening ceremony." Harumi says sitting down on his desk, with a tired expression on his face. He was in the front row of the entire class.

"I'm glad I was able to find other students that attend to my school." Saying that turned his exhaustion into relief.

"I'm an official 2nd Year student of class 2-B of Ginpaku (Silver Leaf) High." He says to himself. "Right, just to make sure that nothing goes wrong… like my previous home." He stayed quiet after saying those thoughts to himself. Probably thinking of the past when he went to his previous school.

He shook his head and breaths in breaths out making him cut of what his thinking. "Better avoid that girl that I… just saved? Yeah, if I do that then there's nothing to worry about, nothing will go wrong." As soon as he said that to himself, the girl that he just saved entered the classroom and noticed him. They both stared for 10 seconds.

"Ah boy…" Harumi said to himself with a happy expression except that he crying.

Without hesitation the girl walks up to him and stares at him with an expression as if he had a grudge against him.

"Um… hey… ahh… h-how are you doing?" Harumi asked nervously.

The girl then smiled with her eyes closed then she grabs Harumi's shirt. "Huh? Wh-what are you–" Before Harumi could finish his question she starts pulling his shirt, drags him out of the classroom, which not just surprised him but everyone in the classroom.

He drags him out of the school where no one can see them "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop dragging me, women! Where are you taking me!?"

"Shut up! I'm the one who's… asking… the questions!" she shouts at him while slamming him towards the wall with her shear arm strength.

"Owww… what was that for woman?"

"Slam" went the girl's right hand against the wall, almost right next to the wall which startled Harumi.

"First of all, my name is Miyazaki Sakura, not women" answering him with a kind smile while her eyes are closed.

"Oh! Right, introductions, Hi Miyazaki-san, I'm Kagura Harumi" Harumi answers back with a smile with his eyes closed as well.

"Second. Of. All. That. Was. For. Dropping. Me. On . The. Ground. Earlier." She answers him with a slightly frightening smile with her eyes closed.

"O-oh, is that so, I'm s-s-sorry." Harumi apologises with a smile and eyes closed while slightly trembling.

"And third and most finally… How did you save me just now?" Sakura questions with a frightening smile with her eyes closed.

"A-ahh… w-well… th-that's…" Harumi replies with a smile and his eyes closed, but trembling due to fear. "Um I-I got no clue." He replies with an honest answer.

"LIAR!" She shouts at him which startles him.

"Don't think I didn't see what you just did just now back then." Sakura continued. "The moment that I was about to be hit by that truck you shouted towards me, and then I looked at your direction. And you know what I saw? I saw you disappearing and just moment I was in your arms without harms reach!"

Hearing those words made Harumi realise something. "I-I did that? But… but how?"

Sakura keeps staring at him suspiciously, waiting for him to give him an answer.

"Tsk, none of that matters now, for now, what should I do? Think Haru, Think…" Harumi kept screaming in his mind what to do, after all, how can he answer the question he doesn't even know how he did it himself.

"Dammit, looks like I have no choice." Harumi looks opening his mind appearing to be ready for her answer.

"Okay I'll tell you." Hearing those words, Sakura looked at him as if she was eagle watching over her pray.

"What I did was that I–" He paused a slight second and was staring something behind her. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAAAT!?" Harumi screamed from the bottom of his lungs.

Which was enough to startle Sakura and made her look back, but there was nothing there.

"There's nothing… there" she says but as soon as she looked back Harumi disappeared.

There was a slight pause from that moment.

"Kyaaaaa! I can't believe I fell for that!" Sakura screamed with her face all red after being defeated by an obvious trick that was easy to trick a small child.

"M-mph, fine whatever, you win this round, but I'll find the answer soon enough, after all you're my classmate" She says to herself with a confident appearance, after brushing of the embarrassment.

As soon she was going back inside the classroom, in hiding their where two figures one who tall while the other was slightly shorter then him, both wearing cloak covering their appearance and wearing a hood that could console their faces except their mouths, both hiding in the top of the tree watching them.

"We finally found him, huh." Said the short figure.

"Yes… will strike when the time is right." Said the tall figure.

**Part 4**

Two week later in Harumi's classroom.

It is lunchbreak, and Harumi was sitting in his desk only to be surrounded by other students.

"Hey, Hey Kagura-san, Kagura-san you want to join the aikido club?" asked a male student wearing an aikido uniform.

"Hey how about joining the Kendo club, you got a firm body why not try using a Shinai (bamboo sword)." asked another student offering Harumi to join their club.

"Hey forget about those clubs why not join us in the basketball club? You're perfectly athletic you know." Asked another student carrying a basketball under his shoulder.

"U-um, Kagura-san is it okay if you can teach us some math?" This time it was a few girls who were asking Harumi a different thing than sports.

Harumi was surrounded by students from front and back asking him to join a club or help them with some notes. It was like Harumi was a powerful magnet gathering so many small pieces of metal towards him.

All Harumi could do was give out an innocent smile and say "Hey now let's not get hasty now everyone." But deep down he's just hiding a nervous and confused face inside his head, and all he could think of was that how in the world did this happen to him in just two weeks.

"Why? How did all this come to this?" He questions himself in deep thought while pretending to interact with the students. "It's like they all said, I'm perfectly athletic and I have high grades, but…" Harumi pauses in that moment. "But… I'm a complete weakling! Except being smart, being smart is my specialty." He reminds himself in his head.

The bell rang.

"Ah, lunch time's over. I hope I hear your answer soon Kagura-san" Said one of the students then they all went off to their seats.

Class had begun, but Harumi was all in thought in his own mind.

"Last week I was completely excellent with grades… But during Health and Fit class… I was total pro!" He continues to remind himself in thoughts. "I thought it was weird, but as the week passed I began to get almost everything perfect up on till now. It's as if… I'm a totally different person. Just when did all this happen?" He kept thinking in deep thought until. "!, Wait, it can't be from that time?" Harumi remembering the time that he saved Sakura. "But this isn't bad I guess."

Meanwhile Sakura who was two rows behind him was also in deep thought.

"He's getting all popular… I knew theirs something up with him." She thought to herself while she stares at him. "Okay, as soon class is over, I'll go talk to him somewhere private."

As soon as she makes her plans, unknowingly in the very back of the row three students where glaring at Harumi with annoyed expressions on their faces.

**Part 5**

Class had ended. Most of the students began to pack their things and where about to go home.

Sakura waited outside the school entrance and waited for a chance to catch Harumi when he lost his guard. As soon as soon as she saw him existed the school, she hid in front of the gate, she waited.

"Good… as soon as he makes for the gate I'm gonna… Huh?" before she could succeed in her plan she notices three students ganging up on Harumi.

"Wait, aren't those the school delinquents?"

"Oi Harumi, you mind coming with us for a sec." said the first delinquent in front of Harumi.

"Eh… sorry but I–"

"Shut up and do what we say!" shouted the second delinquent in Harumi left side.

"Yeah~ where just gonna talk behind the school building that's all." The third delinquent said in Harumi right side.

Harumi stayed quiet and did what they said for now. They walked to the back to the school.

"OMG! Their planning to beat up Kagura-san!" Sakura shouted in her thoughts while showing Dread lines and being startled of what she seen.

"I better follow them and report on what they gonna do." As she said she immediately followed them without letting her notice them that she was following them.

She was able to catch up to them and their, she behind a tree and began watching and eavesdropping on them.

Harumi was against the wall ganged up by the three bullies.

"So, uh… do you need something from me?" Harumi asked nervously.

"Cut the bullshit and start talking!" shouted the first delinquent at Harumi. "What's the big idea of being so popular? It's really pissing me of." He continues his opinion which the other two agreed to his opinion as if it was their own.

Harumi paused from that bashful question "Again… why is this happening to me?"

"You sure are popular for someone new in this school. I bet you're really popular from your old school." said the second delinquent.

Harumi just continues to listen to what their saying while his head. "Damn it… Damn it…" those words that Harumi said continue to echo in his mind.

"With someone like you I bet you got tones of money for us." The third delinquent smirked after suggesting what kind of person Harumi could be.

Harumi continues to listen to their talks. However it appears that he's not even listening and just in his on world. He keeps his head facing down, his eyes showing sadness but his hair covered his eyes. Then without warning he answers them by beginning to laugh.

"Hahahahah" this silenced the delinquents.

He lightly laughs while his head down and he gave out a small smile. "Me, being Popular? Me, being rich? Don't fucking joke with me!" then his small smile changed, he showed his clenched teeth, he looks at them straight at their eyes with an angry glare.

With that answer, this caught the delinquent's attention including Sakura's attention which made everyone quite, and made them wonder in their minds what he was talking about.

Something in Harumi's mind just snap after losing his thoughts of reasons.

"What do you know about me!? What the fuck do you know about me!? If you don't know then… LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALOOOOOOONE!" he shouts at them as if he was some kind of wild animal shouting at his foe to scare them away, he gasps for air after making such a loud voice and went back to his head facing down, his eyes showing sadness but his hair covered his eyes.

Everyone around, the delinquents and including Sakura stayed quiet. Then the one who broke that silence was the first delinquent.

"You think your funny don't ya?" he said to glaring to him clenching his fist "Let's see how funny you are when I smash that face of yours!" he shouted at him while aiming his fist towards Harumi.

"!" Sakura watched as when Harumi was about to be beaten up.

Before the fist could connect, Harumi's mind snapped making witness another vision in his thoughts. "! Again! It's just like that time." He recalls when he saved Sakura.

Then suddenly appeared before him was some kind of man. "Huh?" was the only thought Harumi could think of as soon as he saw the man. The man looked as if he was a soldier or a knight of some kind. His he whore armour around his body and a helmet on his head.

What's more is that he walking closer towards Harumi. "S-stay back…" Said Harumi a bit scared, nut the knight grew closer to him and until he was close enough the knight clenched his fist.

"D-don't…" Harumi froze from where stand.

The knight aimed his fist towards Harumi

"Don't" Harumi flinched and cover his face with his arms bending his knees.

The knight was prepared to punch him, however.

"Don't… make me hurt you!" with a sudden impulse Harumi looks up with frightening eyes.

**Part 6**

Back in reality, Harumi was still looking down on the ground not moving and it seemed that he doesn't notice the fist at all. The first delinquent was about punch Harumi in the face, however before it could connect, with sudden reflex Harumi caught the delinquents fist with his left hand.

"Eh?" said the first delinquent but before he could say anything else Harumi sprained the boy's wrist by pushing it all the way down making crunching noise.

The first delinquent slowly began to realize the pain in his arm. "Ah, aah, aaaah" but before the boy could shout in pain, Harumi held down the sprained wrist to prevent him from moving, then punched him in the gut with his right hand.

"Mphh!" cried the boy as if his mouth was clogged in the inside.

The boy rolled down in his stomach while gasping, with that the boy was unable to shout in pain. Then Harumi spined around and kicked him performing a high kick with his right towards the boy's face. The first delinquent was knocked down to the ground, along knocking him out unconscious.

Everyone around him flabbergasted in shock, Sakura in hiding did not move nor did she dare say anything after what she had witnessed just now, since it would be obvious for anyone just to stay quiet after seeing as something as incredible as that.

In Harumi's appearance his hair was still covering his eyes and he hasn't said a word after what he did. It looked like he was in a trance with no sense of control over his mind, not caring for his surroundings at all.

"Y-you fucking bastaaaard!" shouted the second delinquent in despair. He ran towards Harumi and tried to punch him. However, before he had the chance to touch Harumi disappeared.

"!? W-what!? Where do he go!?" the second delinquent shouted in despair.

But before realizing it, Harumi was instantly behind him. It was as if he used some kind of 'instant transmission'.

Harumi ended up behind the delinquent in the air, possibly by jumping and performed a reverse jump kick at him with his left leg using his heel. He strikes the left side of the delinquent.

"Ack!" shouted the second delinquent.

Harumi's strong caused the delinquent off his feet and smashed the bully against the wall, which knocked him out.

Harumi landed towards the ground and just stared towards the unconscious delinquent.

"M-m-monster!" thought the third delinquent watching what's happening before his eyes. Before he could run away he found a large metal bar that lying on the ground. The instant he found it delight came to his face. Without warning the third delinquent grabbed metal bar and strikes Harumi in the face.

This caused Sakura to cover his mouth with her hands shocked and terrified what she just saw.

Harumi's face swings back due to the impact, the delinquent smiled in thought that he won. However his happiness slowly turned into fear as soon as Harumi stayed firm to the ground, and with a closer look it looked like that he did not flinch at all, there was a slight scratch and small amount of blood dripping from his head but it did not look like it mattered to him at all.

The hair on his face brushes off showing a frightening glare towards the third delinquent. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…" he said trembling as soon as he seen how frightening Harumi could be.

Harumi's reply was a sudden straight kick to the delinquent's face which sends him flying along the metal bar. The delinquent fell to the ground and instantly knocked him out. Harumi grabs the metal bar with his right hand as soon as it was about to fell to the ground, he walked straight towards the third delinquent, and he pointed the metal bar towards him. It was as if he was intending to strike the bully in the head with the metal bar.

Sakura watched in horror in what Harumi was about to do, and without hesitation he parts with her hiding spot and runs towards him.

"Kagura-san, Stooooooop!" she screamed from the bottom from her heart. This scream was enough for Harumi snap from his so called trance.

"Eh? What? What happen?" Harumi questions as soon as he wakes up.

"What…? He doesn't remember what happened?" Sakura questions herself of the shocking revelation.

With a late realization Harumi notices the metal bar on his right hand. "Why do I–, Ouch! Why does my head–" When Harumi touched his head with his left hand, he notices something wet dripping from his head. He checks his hand his heart shook when he notices what it was.

"Blood…" he quietly said out loud. Then he noticed the third delinquent on ground in front of him all injured and unconscious. His eyes where in fear, then he looks around and sees the other two in the same condition as the third. He looked at the metal bar he was holding than he dropped it.

"What have I done?" he asks himself while tremble in fear.

"Kagura-san" Sakura quietly said as she slowly walks towards Harumi.

Harumi notices her and flinches. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He shouts at her causing Sakura to jolt stay where she was.

Harumi ran passes Sakura towards the exit leaving behind his belongings and runs out of the school in fear.

**Part 7**

Harumi kept running away from the school, he found himself local neighbourhood playground, he hid himself inside the playhouse, sitting down holding his legs towards arms and burring his face to his knees.

"Why… Why is this always happening to me?" Harumi questions himself while he crying. "All my life their nothing but misfortune everywhere I go…" he continues to talk to himself in his thoughts. "Ever since my childhood days nothing ever good happens… It's just misfortune this and the next… " He pauses at that moment.

"And here I thought something good would for a change… but I was wrong…" Harumi cries for having such a misfortune in his life. "Someone, please just kill me now… I don't care what happens to me now." After requestion such a wish he suddenly hears a knock from the door.

"!?" this startled Harumi

"Hey~ Kagura-san are you in their?" it was a familiar voice Harumi knows very well.

"Miyazaki-san?" After hearing her voice he opens the door and looks at her sitting down in front of him.

It was already night time.

"How did you find me?" Harumi questions her.

"Seriously? Everyone could here you crying you know." Sakura answered with an eyebrow raised while she was smiling.

This made Harumi blush with embarrassment "Sh-shut up! What do even want anyway? Don't tell me your gonna ask what happed, huh?" Harumi looked away from her while questioning her why she came to him.

"I came here because I was worried. And I brought your stuff"

"!" this surprised Harumi and made him look at her "What…"

She then continues "You don't need to worry about those three idiots, I called an ambulance, told them false details, and even gave them letters to make sure it would reach those idiots telling them if they tell this to anyone, well… they'll pay." In that last line she gave out sinister atmosphere.

"You did this all for me?" Harumi questions her with confusion.

"Yeah… I did" She said quietly. "Right lets go home… and pretend none of this ever happened" she said standing up and reaching her arm towards Harumi. And with that Harumi nods and quietly agrees.

But before he could reach out her arm, a sudden visit came.

"Found Yeah~" said a voice.

"!"

This startled both Harumi and Sakura. They both looked towards where the voice came from.

It was the twoc cloaked figures.

"Is it time now?" Asked the short figure.

"Yes, it is time" Replied the tall figure

**Part 8**

"Huh what are you–" But before Sakura could finish her question to the two figures, suddenly Harumi suddenly felt something wrong then reactively tackles her down to the ground.

"Miyazaki-san!" they both fell to ground then 2sc a swooshing noise slipped passes them and smashes against the wall at full speed making a loud crushing noise.

Both of the main characters looked behind them and looked flabbergasted, "How did–" but before Harumi could think what happened he notices the tall figure walked up to them while his arm raised up.

"Darn, I missed." said the tall figure smiling and looking down on them.

"This, this is getting dangerous…" Harumi thought to himself, then he notices Sakura trembling on his arms, "Tsk! I have to get her out of here!" Harumi clicked his tongue and without hesitation Harumi whispers to Sakura. "The moment I say 'move' we run."

"Eh? Ah… right." Sakura whispered back shaking.

"MOVE!" Harumi cries out and with that they both quickly stood up Harumi grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the opposite side of the playground's exit, however…

They hear another swooshing noise. "Sorry, can't let the both of you escape, after all you're our target and theirs a witness so we can't let you both live" said the short figure blocked the exit.

"!? How did he get their!?" shouted Harumi in his thoughts.

"I-I have to call the police." Sakura thought to herself as she tries reach for her phone. However surprise came to her eyes. "!? What!? It's gone!"

Then suddenly the short figure said "Looking for this?"

"! When did he…" Sakura said to herself in shock what he's holding.

The short figure was holding the girl's phone in his hand, then drops it to the ground, and then crushes the phone with his foot.

"Oi~ lets finish this already with been here for two weeks already, I wanna go home~" the short figure said, probably asking the tall figure.

Both the main characters start hearing a crackling noise that sounded like glasses tapping one another. They slowly looked back and in shock their seeing something unreal. The tall figure was surrounded with multiple daggers around him floating around him.

"Yeah, yeah I wanna go home to so let's kill…" he snaps his fingers then the daggers suddenly took aim. "The easy one…" then he raises his arm. "FIRST!" he shouted with a big smile then lets down his arm signalling to the daggers to fire, but they were aiming for Sakura.

However Harumi saw where the daggers where aiming. Then without thought, Harumi stepped forward in front of Sakura he faces her then raised his both his arms, reactively shielding the girl. This causes the daggers to continuously stabbing his back. It didn't pierce all the way through it there were six daggers launched into his back.

"Ka…gura…san?" Sakura stares into her face with confusion.

Then Harumi just looked at her. There was a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth, and his eyes looked as if he was drowsy. "Run… Miyazaki…san" those are the only words that he could tell her. He falls down to his knees instantly in pain with blood dripping from his back, then falls down unconscious.

"Kagura…san?" Sakura fell into her knees staring at his fallen body with confused yet tearful eyes.

"Damn… wasn't expecting that." said the tall figure in surprise.

"Whatever. The guy's dead. Lest just take care of the other one." replied the small figure towards his comrade.

With that the two figures walked closer to the girl.

"Why?"

"Mm?" This made the two figures pause for a moment

"Why are you doing this" Sakura asked them but her face was focused a Harumi's body, she begins to tear up.

"Ha! Okay since you're gonna die, we'll tell you." answered the short figure.

Then the tall figure continued "You don't have anything do with this, however he does. He is the descendent of our sworn enemy from so long ago… he is one of the '7 Knight Lords'"

**Part 9**

"7… Knight Lords? What they talking about?" Harumi, who is scarcely conscious listening to their conversations wonders to himself what they are talking about. "Am I… gonna die? No… I don't want to die… not yet…" Harumi tries to move his body bet he did not have the strength into doing it. "So heavy… my body... anyone… please… help me…" Harumi cries in his thoughts pledging for help but in that moment it happened.

"! This sensation… this feeling…" Harumi was in surprise that he was return back into that dream. "Wait… its way different from those times." Harumi watched his surroundings changing giving shape and form all around him. Then he sees a figure leading an army along with 6 other figures beside him.

"Those are the same people in my dreams." Harumi watched them from the distance. "But why.. this time it feels like I know them in a different way." Harumi didn't know why, but he continued to watch.

As his dream progressed longer, changing from one place to another, one battle field from another, and moments of peace from another with the knights he keeps seeing in his dreams. "Why… why is all this so familiar?" He begins to questions himself the places and events he watched.

As the dream reached its ending, it finally reached to the point where the knight fought against the man who had a similar appearance of pope. "! This is..." Harumi carefully watched. This was finally part where all the 7 knights charged straight towards their enemy. There, they stabbed him all together with their swords (excluding the second sword the knight was holding from his other hand).

"Ha… Ha… this war is over… old man" announced the knight who was fighting them.

"Hahahaha– *Cough, cough" the enemy replied laughing but coughing up blood. "Oooh, I beg to differ, boy"

"!?" this not only surprised the knight but everyone around him as well.

The suddenly a bright light appeared behind the old man It took form into a shape of a vortex, a strong gust of wind started getting pulled towards the vortex.

"What!" the knight shouted out seeing what was behind him. Then suddenly the knight's body, along with the other six where being absorbed into the vortex.

"What's happening!?" Harumi continued to watch.

"I curse you… I curse all of you! You shall be sent to where no man from this world has ever stepped on! Your souls will never leave the earth! You shall continue to live in misfortune, die in misfortune, and reborn into misfortune!" Their enemy shouted in joy then he laughed manically.

But from that moment the knight used his other sword and cuts off his enemy's head clean.

"Damn… knew it was too good to be true." He smiled looking down then he looked back at his company.

From that moment the knight's face finally clearly shows. "! That's…" Harumi's eyes widen from the man he is starring at.

"Sorry guys but… looks like we'll have to hold that victory party to a standstill" He said to his allies with a warm smile.

"That's… Me…" Harumi said in shock that the person he keeps seeing in his dreams was him all this time.

The bodies 7 knights where absorbed by the vortex then everything went white, the surroundings was just the same from the first dream when Harumi saved the girl, and there Harumi was still lying on the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

"…I see… now I understand… I remember everything…" Harumi thought to himself as soon as his dream ended.

Back in reality, the two figures were walking closer towards both the scared Sakura and the unconscious Harumi.

"Enough with the talking and lets–" but before the he could finish what he could say he noticed something that he did not expect, that included the tall figure as well.

Sakura just noticed it herself as well. Everyone was staring at something they did not expect, they saw Harumi standing up. His back side was dripping blood due to six blades stabbed on his back. His hair was covering his was if he was in a trance just like the time with the delinquents.

A whistle noise came followed up by a few sentence. "So your still standing after all that. I'm impress." said the tall figure complementing him. "You know what… I'll start… with legs first!" the tall figure did the same routine with the other blades. He threw two daggers towards his legs, but before the daggers could reach his legs something unexpected happened.

*Catch, catch* "Wha–!" The tall figure shouted out what he just saw.

Harumi caught both daggers with just his left hand.

The two figures and Sakura watched and they said nothing from then.

But the young injured boy was the first to break the silence. "Sorry." Harumi apologises while throwing the second dagger to his left hand "I'm not really good with daggers you know." He continued while analysing and checking their worth. "But… they will do for now~" He said looking up to the two figures with a sinister smile while talking a battle pose.

**Part 10**

Pressure suddenly came to the two figures as soon as they seen his face words. They jumped back 2 metres knowing that something was not right.

"Kagura-san?" Sakura whispered as she was sitting, and looking up to. "Is this really Kagura-san?"

"Miyazaki-san."

The girl flinched as soon as she heard her surname from him. "I want you to hide right now" He tells her as he looks at her smiling. Her only reply was a quiet nod. She quickly stood up and ran towards the nearest tree and hid behind it.

"Know then. Now that there's no interruptions… let's play~." Harumi prepares for battle.

"I don't know what's the sudden change… but I'm going to kill you" the short figure was the first to make move by using some king of instant speed. He races towards Harumi, releases a sword hidden from his cloak, the moment he was about to stab him, Harumi countered punching the short figure in the face instantaneously.

"!?" the short figure was knocked to the ground moaning in pain.

"What!?" Shouted the tall figure.

"Nice, using high-speed magic to increase your speed, but doesn't it affect your footwork?" Harumi questions with a confused look and his expression turned into a positive cheerful look as he continued. "Because of that, I can easily read it and beat it with my own physical abilities, oh, which more faster than yours~."

"! How does he –" The tall figure shouted in his mind in how would he know something like that. "Our Lords told as that he should have no knowledge of any of this…"

"Gugh! Damn You!" shouted the short figure with an angered and irritated expression on his face. "No more playing games! I'm gonna kill you!" he charged straight at him and tried to stab him with his sword, but Harumi deflected with his own dagger, then the short figure uses his speed magic disappear and reappear behind Harumi's back and tries to strike him, but Harumi easily blocks the sword by using his second dagger without even looking.

The short figure does the tactic again, but this time he creates afterimages all around Harumi and each tries to strike him all over his body, however each blade was easily deflected by Harumi's twin daggers. Harumi was did not lie about his speed, his speed was so great that you could barely see his arm moving at all.

"H-how could be this strong!?" The tall figure shouted in his mind. Then a sudden thought came to him. "Could it be…? No… that's not possible!" With this is the tall figure joins in. He suddenly floats in the air, there he releases all of his daggers, more than a hundred were shown, and each where levitating.

"DIE!" He shouted out just as he commanded all of the daggers to charge straight towards at Harumi while at the same time as the short figure used all of his afterimage to charge straight Harumi.

The daggers and the afterimages charged at him, but Harumi gave a smile and surprisingly, he kicks the short figure in the face, in a reverse style by bending his back forward in order for his leg to reach his targets face.

This sent him flying, cancelling all of his afterimages. He crashes to the ground and officially knocking him out. After that he uses his supporting leg to jump in the air while using his two daggers he deflected all the daggers in the air by twisting his body around while moving both his arms in a speed that deflected all of the daggers like how he deflected the short figure.

"I-impossible he defeated my partner and deflected all of my daggers!?" the tall figure stared at him great shock.

As soon as Harumi landed on the ground, he suddenly vanishes, using instant transmission like he did with the delinquent.

"What!?"

"Interesting so you use Gravity base magic to do all this." Harumi talks to him behind the tall figure in mid-air.

"!?" before he could do anything Harumi strikes him from behind using his elbow jabbing his neck, and so the tall figure falls to the ground and made a loud slam to creating a crater.

Harumi follows and lands safely on the ground. He walks up to the crater.

"Wow~ you sure got some tough muscles to stay conscious after that." Harumi gave an impressed look as he watches the tall figure to trying to get up.

His hood was halfway torn, his left eye was shown but not entirely his face. It looked like that he didn't have the strength to stand up anymore.

He falls to ground giving up on his strength and it looked like he was about to pass out passes out, but before that could happen he asks a question in a low, trembling voice, "How did you… It's impossible"

Harumi answers his question with a bright smile and his eyes closed. "It's simple… I remember everything"

Learning the answer the tall figure gave a shocking expression and before he could reply in agony he immediately passes out.

**Part 11**

Sakura watched in a safe distance behind the tree watching in shock, fear and excitement all together. "I-incredible… what kind of fight was that" she thought to herself as her eyes did not believe what happed as she kept staring at Harumi. "Is that Really Kagura-san?"

She then came out from hiding from the tree. She walked up to Harumi but before she could say anything.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Harumi screams in pain in a funny way this startled Sakura causing her to scream as well.

"OW OW OW, my back, my back, the daggers are still on back! I complete forgot about the daggers! Oh god it hurts!" Harumi shouted in pain and acted like child having a small scratch.

"Eh!? Ah!? W-what should do?" cried Sakura as she quickly rushes to him while Harumi fell to the ground.

20 minutes later.

"Yes… in the park… ah ha… thank you, good night" *Click* when Harumi's phone. "With that the police are on their way." Harumi said after finishing the situation.

"Goodness if my house wasn't near. I wouldn't get my medical kit, you could have died." Sakura saying that while aiding to Harumi's wounds.

"Thanks, you're a life saver" Harumi thanked her with a smile.

"Idiot. It's you I should be thanking" Sakura said in her thoughts. "By the way is it really okay just to leave these guys here to the police" Sakura asked while she stared at the tied up cloaked figure (the rope came from Sakura's house along with the medical kit).

Then Harumi looks up to her then explains. "Don't to worry they may be trash but they're not stupid enough to reveal themselves in this world"

With that answer this took Sakura's interest. "Ah ha! Suspicious."

Then Harumi replied "Wait your still at that?"

"Well yeah! After all that I seen, I got to know you now." Sakura said with eyes that look like that would not let go off her pray.

"Ok, ok you got me red handed" Harumi said as he raised his hand and giving out a smile.

"Now you better tell me everything about you". Sakura replied with excitement.

"Everything about me…" After hearing that Harumi when into deep thought and went to a flashback of him in the past when he was a night before being reborn as a child again.

In his flashback he stood up in a hill looking at the sun rising up, along with the other six of the seven knight lords. Then back in reality he smiles and tells Sakura this just as she finished tending to her wounds. "I'll tell you.." He stood up and looked up at the stars. "After I find my friends"

"Eh? What do you mean by that? C'mon tell me, pretty please, I promise I won't tell." And to no end she keeps asking him what he ment.

The End


End file.
